System and software development are thriving in various businesses today. For instance, companies are developing new systems and software on a daily basis. In addition, many companies are developing systems and software in-house that meets specific needs of that business. Accordingly, development of the systems and software applications requires rigorous testing to ensure proper functionality. In many arrangements, this testing may include execution of one or more test cases configured to test the functionality of one or more aspects of the system or application. Conventional systems and methods of executing these test cases can be cumbersome and involve substantial user involvement in scheduling execution of the test cases, setting up computing devices to execute the test cases, and the like. These conventional systems can be inefficient, time consuming and prone to errors.